deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sulley VS Wreck-it Ralph
Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph is a What if? Death Battle. Description They are both kind and caring, but big, strong and can pack a punch and aren't very smart! But who is deadliest? Beginning Boomstick: Ah, Disney, home to many childhood memories. And amusement parks. And theories. And... Wiz: These two kind and caring, but big and strong Disney heroes battle today. Boomstick: James P. Sullivan, #1 scarer of Monsters Inc. Wiz: And Wreck-it Ralph, the villain turned hero of his own movie. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! Wiz: I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strengths to find out who would win a Death Battle? Sulley Boomstick: Hey, it's blue Shrek......sort of? Wiz: James P. Sullivan is the current CEO of Monsters Inc. and best friend of Mike Wazowski. Cues Mike and Sulley trying to save Boo ' '''Boomstick: Yeah........who's Boo? Boo the ghost from Mario?' Wiz: Ignoring Boomstick, Sulley used to be a party animal at Monsters University. He was friends with the movie's villain Johny Worthington. Cues Sulley hanging out with Johnny Boomstick: He was also apart of Oozmakappa, which is the weirdest name considering these monsters are in a university. Shouldn't they use a more fitting name like, I don't know, Oozma-destroyers or something? Wiz: It's a kids movie, Boomstick. Cut it some slack. Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Anyway, after getting expelled from the university after Mike went into forbidden grounds, the two landed a job at Monsters Inc. as clerks before becoming real scarers. Or at least, Sulley did. Mike was just kind of there. Boomstick: And then they met Boo, fought Randall, learned that laughter is more powerful than scream, and had a prequel! Wiz: Sulley is a very good fighter, who, like Shrek or Ralph, likes to use his bare fists and wrestling techniques in fights. Boomstick: Sulley can perform a clothesline, can throw people with ease and can get up easily from attacks. Wiz: When Sulley is not using his bare fists, he sometimes uses weapons against his foes. He uses mostly...balls. Boomstick: HAHAHAA! So, Sulley uses his groin in combat! Wiz: Boomstick, back to the subject! Boomstick: That was as funny as Ryu's Diarrhea Joke Foot! Wiz: Ugh, anyway, Sulley has many types of balls, including the chicken ball, the slime ball, the tickle ball, the black pepper ball and the disco ball. Literally. Boomstick: Sulley also has other weapons besides his groin, including a paint gun, a toilet paper launcher, sludge balloons, and even urchins that can swell up Sulley's foe and blow him up! Wiz: Even though that being said, Sulley isn't the smartest monster of Monsters Inc. He usually has Mike help him with all the intelligence requiring stuff. But in Death Battle, no outside help is allowed. Boomstick: Even so, Sulley is a pretty versatile fighter. Sulley: I may act scary, but most of time, I'm terrified! Wreck-it Ralph Wiz: Wreck-it Ralph was your typical arcade game villain who liked to wreck buildings. Boomstick: And Disney didn't have to hide the fact that he was inspired by Donkey Kong. Cue Ralph fighting Fix-it Felix Wiz: Ralph was and still is a part of the group of video game villains known as the Bad Anon. It consisted of Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Zangief, M. Bison, Clyde from Pac-Man, Kano, House of the Dead Zombie and much more. Boomstick: And that devil dude named "Say-teen"! Cue Sateen telling Ralph "it's pronounced Say-teen." Wiz: Anyways, one day, Ralph decided he didn't want to be a bad guy anymore, and wanted to "Go Turbo" and explore other games. Cue Ralph saying "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Boomstick: So Ralph leaves his home game and explores a Halo/Call of Duty inspired area called Hero's Duty, where he went there to get a medal. Wiz: He did, but.....he released an army of aliens from that gaming, who attempted to take over the arcade...and then the world! Boomstick: But Ralph doesn't notice as he enters a combination of Candy Land and Mario Kart called Sugar Rush, where he meets Venelope. Wiz: However, the evil aliens invaded Sugar Rush and Ralph defeats them and their leader Turbo. Boomstick: Ralph, like Sulley, uses his fist as weapons. With them, he can smash the ground, causing earthquakes, or deliver punches guaranteed to give his foe a headache. Wiz: He can also easily throw things, like bricks or....cherries? Boomstick: But, Ralph gets angry very easily, and like Sulley, isn't very smart. Wiz: But when you see this guy, you know something will be destroyed in the process. Ralph: I'm gonna Wreck It! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Sulley is looking for people to try out his laugh material when he sees Ralph destroying someone's home. Sulley is mad and decides to confront Ralph and stop his wrecking. FIGHT! Ralph sees Sulley and throws a punch, knocking Sulley into a tree. Sulley gets up and throws a pepper ball at Ralph, making Ralph sneeze. Sulley runs in and socks Ralph in the face, knocking him into the ground. Sulley then picks up Ralph and throws him into a house. Ralph gets up and starts punching the ground, causing an earthquake. Sulley is swept off his feet and falls into the ground. Ralph then starts punching Sulley while he's down, but this is stopped when Sulley throws a chicken ball, which starts pecking Ralph. Ralph tosses the chicken ball of him and throws a punch at Sulley. Sulley dodges and throws a table at Ralph, knocking Ralph threw the window. Sulley then pulls out his toilet paper launcher and starts launching toilet paper at Ralph. Ralph laughs and punches the ground, but Sulley hops onto the wall, avoiding the shake. Sulley then pounces on Ralph, and attempts to shoot him with his Urchin Gun, but Ralph throws him off and into a washing machine. Sulley throws the tickle ball at Ralph, but Ralph dodges. Sulley then attempts to leap on Ralph, but Ralph ducks and grabs his tail. Ralph then starts spinning Sulley around and throws him into the garden. Sulley gets up and throws slime balls at Ralph. Ralph punches the balls, causing slime to spill on Ralph. Sulley then throws a sludge balloon at Ralph, covering Ralph in sludge. Sulley then open fires his paint gun, but Ralph starts to get annoyed and runs at Sulley. Sulley attempts to grab Ralph, but Ralph throws a punch, causing Sulley to howl in pain. Ralph then uppercuts Sulley back into a peach tree, causing the peaches to hit Sulley in the head. Sulley pulls out his Urchins and starts throwing glowing urchins. Ralph runs under the urchins and uppercuts Sulley's head off. Ralph, with his now bloody fists, walks back to the home and continues to wreck it. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, what a fight! Wiz: The reason Ralph won this fight is because though neither were smart, and though Sulley had weapons advantage, Ralph's brutal strength and durability were enough to take down the monster. Boomstick: Considering how it takes a brick to fall has to be at 2200 to 2500 PSI, and Ralph is easily able to knock down bricks with his fists. He hits harder than Mike Tyson, who hits at 1800 PSI. Wiz: He also has survived a fall from a 50 foot building for over 30 years without injuries. Now that's some durability! Boomstick: Looks like Sulley just got wrecked. Wiz: The winner is Wreck-it Ralph Your opinion Who did you root for to win? Sulley Wreck-it Ralph Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:"Heavyweight" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series